


Fortunate Son

by red4leader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Finished, M/M, dean and Cas lovechild, first ever fanfiction, lovesick castiel, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of passion Dean refuses to acknowledge, Castiel ends up pregnant. Castiel tries to keep their son away, because he knew that if the Winchesters knew about him, they would hunt him down.<br/>But after several years, Sam finally got the Deanmon locked up. When he calls Castiel for help, he gets his nephew instead. </p>
<p>Based on the hellatus of S9-S10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonschange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonschange/gifts).



> This was written last summer for holahydra on tumblr. I wrote it while I was still on like S5 so some stuff is wrong I think.  
> It's my first fanfic and I'm just now posting it here...

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

Dean sat on the bed of a rickety motel in BFE Oklahoma City, completely smashed and rather horny. Sam was out trying to search him down and try to cure him, but Dean was having none of that.

To get his mind off of things (like being a demon and a Knight of Hell), Dean decided to sate his appetite - and it wasn't for burgers or women. He drunkenly pulled his cell out and dialed the person that he had feelings for since he first stabbed him.

"Hello, Dean." The familiar, deep voice came from the other end. Dean smirked. "Hey, Cas. Have you talked to Sam lately?" Dean asked. "No, why?" Cas replied in his confused, suspicious voice. Dean grinned again. "Oh, just curious - hey you wanna hang out? Watch some Game of Thrones?" he went on.

There was a pause from the speaker. "Dean, I'm fairly busy with trying to find my grace-" Cas started, but Dean interrupted. "Come on, Cas, just for tonight. I just finished up a case, and I'm leaving for another in the morning. Can't some old friends relax and relieve some stress?" He knew Cas wouldn't understand the hidden meaning and would cave in.

Another pause.

"I would like that very much, Dean." Cas breathed. What Dean didn't know was that Cas was very pop-culture savvy now and knew exactly what Dean meant. He had waited all Dean's life to hear that, and would never turn down that chance.

Dean felt the thrill of success and the upcoming promise of sex, and smugly informed Cas of his location. Not even a second passed before the high-positioned angel was standing before him, blocking out the glow of the television. "Hello, Dean." he repeated as Dean sat up, just wearing his black tee and jeans. "Hiya, Cas." Dean replied with a smirk that showed his teeth.

Being his awkward self, Cas looked around the room as he asked, "What would you like to do first?" He settled his gaze back on his best friend as Dean approached him predatorily. Dean's eyes flitted to pure black once he stood an inch away from the angel.

"I want to get this over with." Dean growled before smashing his mouth onto Castiel's. Cas' eyes widened in shock. He definitely did not expect this. But he wanted Dean. He wanted him horribly, and kissed him back just as fiercely. They made their way back to the bed, and, for a moment, they fought with their tongues for dominance.

In the end, Castiel won, and pushed Dean on his back into the mattress. Dean didn't exactly like losing, but if it meant he'll get laid, he was willing to let Cas strip him in a few swift movements. Although, the angel enjoyed theatrics when it came to Dean, so he willed his own clothes away before settling himself over Dean's hips.

"I want you in me, Dean. I'm already prepared." he murmured between hot kisses on Dean's neck. Beaming with success, the demon complied willingly, and rammed himself forcefully into Castiel. The pair moved in rhythm with each other, and several moans, bites, and scrapes later, Cas finished on Dean. A few long seconds later, Dean gave and shot his seed inside of Cas.

Panting and trembling with ecstasy, Cas rolled off of Dean and snuggled under the covers. He had used so much energy, and his fading grace cried for rest. Quickly, Castiel fell asleep, whereas Dean was just getting started.

He redressed into clean clothes, shoving all of his other items into duffels. _It's just a one time thing - no strings attached_. he thought as he sped off in his true baby: the impala.


	2. Crush

_Let's not over analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby_

_So let it be, what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me_

A month had gone by since the best and worst night of Castiel's life. There was still no clue as to where Dean had gone. Not even the demons gossiped about his location. As he sat in what once was Metatron's office, Cas stroked his stomach with the pads of his fingers, reminiscing about the morning after.

_Soft, orange, morning light shown down through the batter blinds in the motel room. Cas could already tell that he was alone. The bed was cold, and the shower quiet. Dean's soul was nowhere near the motel, and his things were gone. It was only Cas and Dean's leftover liquids. Sadness overwhelmed Cas, and he slowly put his clothes back on. He wasn't used to such deep emotions that Dean's abandonment brought, and he had to sit back down again._

_After an hour passed, Hannah fluttered down. "Castiel, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Cas looked up at her like a beaten puppy, tears swimming in his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to feel unwanted?" he murmured instead of answering._

_Confused, Hannah took a step forward. "Castiel, you are always wanted by the Angels." she said. Castiel hung his head, dropping the subject. Angels never understood._

"Castiel, would you like for me to bring you something?" Hannah asked, politely peeking her head through a crack in the doors. Once Castiel had found out that he was pregnant, Hannah and his followers began to mother him. _Always so kind_. he thought with a smile. "No, thank you." he answered quietly.

Angels of either gender could be impregnated, since the term "gender" was used lightly. It was mostly used because of their personalities and the way performed actions.

Castiel hadn't spoke to Sam about his pregnancy, and had given up on finding Dean, for the sake of their child. If Sam and Dean knew about the dangers of nephilim - and possibly an antichrist considering Dean's species - then they would kill his baby. He had to protect it, even if it meant from its own family.


	3. Renegade

  
_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

Dean was laying on his back, waiting impatiently for the random babe he picked up at a bar a few hours early to go the fuck to sleep. He had contemplated possessing her to make her pass out, but when he was about to, he realized she was snoring. _Annoying bitch_. he thought as he dressed and slipped out of her room. 

He stepped into the driver's seat of his baby and put the key in the engine. She rolled over for several seconds, but didn't ignite. "Son of a bitch." he muttered under his breath, and something in the backseat caught his attention. "Heya, Sammy," Dean chuckled, turning in the seat to face his little brother. "Miss me?" He grinned at the barrel of the gun pointed at his nose. 

"Do you know how long it took for me to find you?" Sam said slowly with his signature bitch face. Dean's eyes flit to black as he remembered knocking Sam around a bit before leaving the bunker. "Oh, I would say... Five years? Or was it seven? Time doesn't really matter to me much anymore, Sammy." Dean said with his sarcastic smile. 

Sam's bitch face intensified. "You've been gone for almost ten years, Dean. I had to get Cas to put a stop on my aging so I could find you. You remember Cas, right? When was the last time you saw him? You really took a toll on him Dean. He says it's been 9 years since he saw you." Sam snapped angrily. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "What all did he say?" he asked darkly. Sam narrowed his eyes back at his older brother. "You know what? I don't think I'm going to tell you." With that, he pulled the trigger, putting a devil's trap bullet into his brother's head. 

"Sam..." Dean warned fruitlessly, unable to move. Sam got out of the impala and pushed Dean over to the passenger side. He then went to the front and lifted the lid to the engine, fiddling around with it. Once he got back behind the wheel, the engine started up with ease. "Why does everyone mess with baby?" Dean sighed sadly, sitting in a very odd position in his seat. Sam snorted with fake amusement and pulled out of the parking spot.

*****

As Cas and Dean's little baby grew, so did Cas' worry for him. Cas couldn't help but name him after his father. Destiel Dean Winchester. Des had dark brown hair, lighter than Jimmy's, and dark, almost brown, green eyes. ( _Where'd he get that? Maybe from Samuel_ , Cas pondered.) Cas knew right from the start that Des would have the same messy hair as Jimmy, too.

And the height from Dean. Destiel was a big baby. It wasn't physically possible to remove the baby naturally, so Cas had Hannah give him a C-section to get Des out. Des was about ten pounds already, showing that he would be tall as an adult. It doesn't take nephilims long to reach maturity, and they tend to live for several centuries at the same age. Cas was glad, because he couldn't take very many nights having to cradle little Des or feed him or change his diapers. But he still loved him, nonetheless.

Then, 9 years after Des was born, Cas received a phone call. He was in the middle of talking to the Angels who were trying to find his grace, so he called to his son, "Can you answer that for me, Destiel?" Already looking 17, Des strolled up to his father's cell, glanced at the name ( _Why does the name Sam sound familiar?_ ) and picked it up. "Cas," a breathy voice said immediately, "I found him. I found Dean. I've got him locked up, but I could really use your-"

Des interrupted quickly. "Um, sorry, but my dad's in the middle of something so if he could call you back..." he trailed, very confused as to who this "Dean" was. Sam was silent for a few seconds. "You're Castiel's son? He never told me about you." he murmured in awe. Destiel frowned and glanced at his busy father. "Yeah, I'm his kid. Wait, are you Sam Winchester?" he finally said in recognition.

"Yeah, so, uh, who're you?" Sam asked politely. "I'm Destiel. My dad used to tell me stories about you guys saving people and hunting things. So what was it that you want my dad for? I think he'll make an exception for some old friends." Des said with a smile, already shuffling over to the Angels. He heard Sam give a breathy laugh. "Well, my brother, Dean, turned into a demon, and I kinda need help keeping him locked up until we cure him..."

Des winced. "Yikes. Okay, yeah, that sounds pretty important. Hang on a sec." He hurried over to his dad and tapped his shoulder. "Dad, it's Sam Winchester-" he started, but Cas shook his head sadly. "Not now, Des." Des frowned stubbornly at his father. "But it's about Dean-" he pressed, but went silent at the look his father gave him. Castiel's eyes were glowing, the telltale sign of a pissed off angel.

Slowly, Des backed away and turned the corner into a hall. "I'll call you back." he murmured softly, and hung up when he heard Sam's acknowledgement. Just as he slid the phone back into his pocket, he was startled by Hannah standing beside him. She smiled at him kindly as he controlled his wild heartbeat. "Hey, Hannah, didn't, uh, didn't see you there." he laughed nervously.

"I know. I have something to tell you. It's about Dean Winchester." she said, her smile fading. Des furrowed his brows and nodded. Hannah glanced back in Cas' direction before ushering him farther down the hall and into his room. "So, what about him?" Des asked as he sat in his desk chair. Hannah remained by the closed door, her hands clasped behind her back. "He's your father - your other one."


	4. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

_You got problems in your life of love_

_You got a broken heart_

_He's double dealin' with your best friend_

_That's when the teardrops start fella_

Destiel sat alone in his room, completely stunned with the news that Hannah had given him just an hour before. _Now that was stressful_. he thought to himself.

_"So I'm part demon and part angel?" he asked in shock after she had finished telling him (a censored version of) Castiel's story. Hannah nodded solemnly. "Yes, and now Sam has finally found him. He wants Castiel's help with curing him." she explained._

_Destiel paused. "Could you take me to him?" he asked suddenly. Hannah's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. "Well, I suppose, but what about Castiel?" she asked nervously. Destiel gave a humorless laugh. "What about him? This is my father and uncle we're talking about. I can go see them if I want." he snapped, though his anger wasn't directed at her._

_Hannah nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in three hours. I must run an errand for Castiel." she informed, then disappeared from his room, leaving Destiel to soak in his conflicting emotions._

The small clock that hung on his walk began to ring like wind chimes, signaling that it was finally midnight; the time that Hannah was supposed to return. Even while the clock was still vibrating from the last chime, Hannah showed up right beside him - right on time. Destiel was used to the random pop ups, so he was unfazed by a presence suddenly beside him.

"Have you changed your mind?" Hannah asked him a bit nervously. Destiel stood up and threw a duffel over his shoulder. "I should've known. You have the stubbornness of your fathers." she sighed as Destiel gave her a crooked grin. "C'mon, let's go. Sam knows, right?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yes, I have informed him of your situation. He said that it was your decision to tell Dean."

Destiel gave a thoughtful nod. "Right." he murmured. Should he tell his long-lost father who he was? What if he hunted him down like Castiel always warned him about. "You must never tell the Winchesters that you are of nephilim." he had said once. _I kinda forgot about that_... Destiel noted, remembering that he had told Sam about his heritage. _Oh, to hell with these risks._

As he finished his thoughts, Hannah touched his forehead, and off they went. Hannah had taken him to a little bar. Its shingles were ruffled, and the paint was pealing. The parking lot had large cracks across its surface, and potholes were scattered everywhere. As Destiel frowned at it, he spotted a hard top, black painted, '67 Chevrolet Impala. That made him smile like a kid.

_Sweet wheels_. he admired, and strolled toward it, wanting to see how well its interior was kept over the years. Just as he got a few yards away, the door opened with a slight creak. Destiel's dark green eyes widened at the sight of a moose of a man stepping out of the car. The man brushed back his almost shoulder length golden-brown hair as he looked down at the teen.

"Hey, are you Des? I'm Sam." Destiel's newfound uncle asked kindly.


	5. Bad Company

_Rebel souls, deserters we are called_

_Chose a gun and threw away the Son_

_Now these towns, they all know our name_

_6-gun sound is our claim to fame_

Destiel instantly felt relieved that it was his uncle standing in front of him instead of some burly, creepy dude. "Hey, Sam! Yeah, I'm Destiel. I think you already know my friend..." he turned to gesture at the other angel, but she had already left. "Never mind." he chuckled quickly, slightly nervous. Sam gave him a curious, yet somewhat confused, smile. "So you're my nephew?" Sam asked.

Nodding with his own awkward smile, Destiel shifted on his feet. Sam's gaze softened with a mixture of kindness and pity. "Hey, you want something to eat?" he questioned, but then quickly rearranged his expression to the one someone gets when they realized something to late. "If you even eat...?" Sam tried to fix, making Des laugh.

"I don't have to eat, but I like to." he chuckled to help relieve Sam, who seemed to be thanking Des' grandfather. "Okay, let's go get something." he offered to Des, who nodded cheerfully. "Sounds good." he said, tossing his bag in the back seat after Sam opened the door for him. He then walked around the hood to the passenger seat and got in, with Sam behind the wheel.

They drove on through the dark streets, getting to know each other. Des told Sam that he liked to paint and draw, and also about how he enjoyed music from the 60's through the 90's. Sam let out a mixture of a chuckle and snort. "What?" Des asked, his head tilting ever so slightly to the right in a curious manner. Sam shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing. It's just that Dean," he said, pulling out the cassette tape that was in the car's stereo, "likes the same music as you."

Eyebrows shooting up, Des paused for a moment before chuckling to himself as well. "I think Father pushed me in that direction. His own little Dean clone." he laughed, holding a bit of a grudge in his words. Sam glanced at him sadly. "Why did he never mention you?" Sam asked softly. Des watched the prairies go by as he answered. "Mostly because he thought you two would kill me. This is my first time out of Heaven." he admitted.

By then, Sam had pulled into a dead end road and stopped. Beside them was a metal door surrounded by a circle of bricks, which was burrowed into the side of a hill, trees all around it. It reminded Des of storm drains or the tunnels under concrete bridges. _Like a hobbit hole_. he thought with a small smile.

Sam gave out a tired sigh. "This is it. Our bat cave." Sam murmured before stepping out of the car. Destiel looked after him with a confused expression. _Why would it look like a bat cave? It's obviously a bunker, not a cave._ he thought, and started to worry about Sam's sense of sight as he got out as well and followed his uncle over to the door.

After Sam unlocked it with the special key, he led Des down some iron stairs to another door. When Sam opened it, Destiel was in awe. Despite the age of the bunker, it was well kept and the lights were bright. He whistled in appreciation, slowly stepping down the second set of stairs. "Nice place." he complemented once he reached the bottom.

Sam smiled at his feet, glancing up at Des. "Yeah. It's pretty sweet. I have some sandwiches...?" he offered, and Des nodded distractedly, his eyes sweeping over the wooden accents of the vast room. Sam shambled over to a door, and Des heard cabinets opening and closing and presumed it was the kitchen. He set his duffel on the floor and sat in the chair at the large table next to it.

~~~

Sam and Des sat at the table, their empty plates in front of them. Des was wide awake, considering he didn't need to sleep, but Sam was rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Do you, uh, want to see Dean?" Sam said eventually. Des looked up with excitement. "Yes, please." he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Sam stood up tiredly, Des following quickly. They walked through the halls and down some more stairs until they stopped outside a door. Sam continued through it and pulled open a hidden set of doors behind the storage shelves. Inside, it had iron walls, and an iron devil's trap was on the floor. Sitting in the middle was a smug looking Dean.

"Heya, Sammy."


	6. White Room

_I'll sleep in this place with the lonely crowd;_

_Lie in the dark where the shadows run from themselves_

The man in front of Destiel looked like he wanted to be in that trap. With one brow arched and a smirk on his face, Dean had a relaxed aura around him. Des took a step closer to the edge of the devil's trap and cleared his throat awkwardly. "My name is Destiel." he told Dean, who narrowed his eyes and puckered his lips. "You're no human." he merely said with cautious curiosity.

Destiel glanced back at Sam hesitantly before going on with his introduction. "I'm here to help you. Cooperation would make it easier for the both of us." This made Dean throw his head back and bark out laughter. "Help me? I don't _need_ help." He leaned forward and rested his cuffed hands on the metal table in front of him. "I _like_ being a Knight of Hell." he sneered.

Turning to Sam, Destiel ignored his psychotic father, and spoke to his uncle instead. "My blood won't work, so we will have to use yours. You can confess everything to me, and it will make you pure again." he said. Sam nodded, whereas Dean looked between the two of them with anger. "The hell is this guy, Sammy?" he snarled.

Sam and Des ignored Dean's outraged roars and walked out of the dungeon, closing the doors behind them. "How about you get some sleep? We can do it in the morning." Des suggested. Sam gave an exhausted chuckle. "Yeah, I should probably get a bit of shut eye." He paused and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe it's finally over." he murmured.

Des smiled softly and rested a gentle hand on Sam's bicep for a moment. "Go on, Sam. I can hold the fort while you're out." With that, Sam shuffled off with hunched shoulders down another hall towards his bedroom. Destiel watched him go with sad eyes. He hadn't known what to expect from his father, but it certainly hadn't been that bout of craziness.

Deciding to wander about, Des set off to explore the bunker. He spent several hours admiring all of the automobiles in the garage, then lumbered through the halls. One room in particular seemed to draw him in. He opened it to see guns hung on the walls, magazines of Asians with big bosoms, and a little picture leaning against a lamp.

Des smiled at the room. This was his father's - before he went demon. Castiel had told him plenty of stories of the Winchesters, so he knew that it was a picture of Sam and Dean's mother against the pole of the light. Not wanting to ruin anything, like a museum, Des closed the door quietly and went off down the hall.

Without realizing it, he found that he had brought himself back to the iron room. When he opened the doors, Dean sat there like he had waited for his son. "I know you've got a bit of demon in you, kid. What I wanna know is: what else are you?" Dean said after a few moments of quiet. Des just stared at him blankly, then thought, _To hell with it_. "I am part demon." he admitted.

A crooked grin formed on Dean's face. Des pushed on before he could lose his courage. "I'm part demon because you are my father." he said swiftly.

The smile fell from Dean's face, and his eyes raked over Destiel again, actually taking in his human appearance instead of his soul's.

"Son of a bitch..." the demon murmured


	7. Peace of Mind

_I understand about indecision_

_But I don't care if I get behind_

_People livin' in competition_

_All I want is to have my peace of mind_

Dean and Destiel sat in silence for several minutes, watching each other. As Dean studied him, Des could feel his mouth dry. He started to regret telling his father the truth so soon. He wished he was able to go back in time like his friends and Castiel and change everything.

"So, uh... How exactly do you know that it's me?" Dean finally asked, clearing his through and shifting in his chair uncomfortably. Des' mouth twitched with a tiny, embarrassed smile. "I had my DNA tested. I found Sam and told him I wanted to, well, help. " he answered with a little shrug. Dean continued watching his newly found son. 

"I gotta admit, I can see it." he sighed finally, leaning back. He looked down at the floor in thought, then flashed his eyes back up to Des. "Who's the baby momma?" he asked with slightly furrowed brows. Destiel's face went hard. "They aren't in the picture anymore." he said coldly. Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I get it. I know the feeling." he replied.

Destiel loosened up a bit again. But Dean had more questions. "Wait, how do you look so old?" he asked suspiciously. Des gave him a half smile. 

"I'll tell you once you're back to helping the good guys again." he compromised. Dean narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Alright. The minute my heart starts pumping, you better spill."

~~~ 

Sam found them in the morning, Des' feet on the table as the little family chatted. Dean had asked about Destiel's likes and dislikes. Apparently, Sam had been right. Dean and Des were very alike. Sam could see how glad Dean was to have a kid like him, even if the demon tried not to show it just yet.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean greeted, "I'm gonna kick your ass for keeping this a secret. Again." Des smiled at his uncle apologetically while Sam let out a small laugh. It felt good to laugh after living in the dark for so long. He didn't even notice when girls flirted with him. He winced mentally when he realized that he probably hurt a few feelings. 

"Hey, Dean." he replied a bit hesitantly. Des let his feet drop and stood, bracing his hands on his thighs to get up on his feet. "How about you eat, and then we'll proceed with curing Dean?" he suggested. Sam nodded, and instantly felt hungry. He had been asleep for almost 12 hours, after all.

The pair strolled to the kitchen, and Sam felt the relief of getting his brother back already. Des made Sam sit at the smaller table as he fried up some sausage and eggs before spilling them into tortillas. "Here you are." Des chirped, sitting across from the moose man. Sam smiled at his nephew and gave his thanks just before taking a massive bite out of his burrito. 

"So how exactly do you know how to cook so good?" he asked around his food. Des smiled at him again. "I get bored, and my father always provides me with whatever I need to be entertained." he explained. Sam nods slowly, understanding. "He really loves you." he stated, even if it was obvious.

Des shrugged. "I suppose. Though I think he loves his old Dean more."


	8. Final Countdown

_We're leaving together,_

_But still it's farewell_

_And maybe we'll come back,_

_To earth, who can tell?_

Finally, it was time for the curing to begin. Sam had confessed to murdering people (although it was mostly demons and a few monsters he ran across) and having sex with random girls and prostitutes. Des was proud to hear that those were the only bad things that Sam did. 

As they stood before Dean, Sam turned to him while he drew blood. "Have you ever... y'know?" Sam asked him. Des tilted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion. He saw Dean tense up from his peripheral vision, but filed it under nervousness. "I actually don't know, sorry." Des chuckled with embarrassment. 

Dean cleared his throat and grinned devilishly. "The horizontal tango. Bumping uglies. Burry the bone. Y'know." he listed. Des looked at him in confusion, then his eyes widened in shock. "You mean sexual intercourse?!" he squeaked in shock, making the brothers laugh. Des' cheeks burned as he frowned at them. "It is not funny. I was raised by angels! What did you expect?" he huffed angrily. 

The lights above them flickered, and the walls and table vibrated. Dean and Sam quieted swiftly and stared warily at him. "What do you mean, 'raised by Angels'?" Dean asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. Des took a breath to calm himself and ducked his head in shame. "I'll tell you more after we finish. I promise." he mumbled, then nodded to Sam. 

Sam shuffled over to his brother and stuck the needle into his neck, pressing the nozzle down quickly. Dean yanked his head away as Sam retreated. "Dammit, Sammy, careful with that." he snapped, then settled his angry green gaze on his son. "The minute I'm out of these chains, we're going to have a little family meeting. Just the two of us and whoever your mom is." he declared. 

Des snorted and scuffed his shoe on the floor. "They aren't my mother." he said bitterly. Dean seemed to soften. Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So... what should we do for an hour?" he asked. Des turned to look at him for a moment before brightening. "I know! Just a sec." He sped walked out of the dungeon and took the stairs by twos. 

He returned 5 minutes later with a battery-powered radio. He extended the antenna and pressed the power button. Knowing Dean, the classic rock station was already selected. _Final Countdown_ by Europe was playing, and Des couldn't help but chuckle at how perfect it fit with the situation.

Dean pursed his lips, shut his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he nodded his head along to the beat. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as Dean used his mojo to turn up the volume. "Damn right my kid has the best taste in music!" Dean yelled over the music, making Des smile modestly, his heart clenching from making his father proud.


	9. Dirty Laundry

_Kick 'em when they're up_

_Kick 'em when they're down_

All three of the Winchesters were exhausted - mostly mentally for Des since he didn't have to sleep. Dean was hanging his head as Sam readied the last dosage. Des could see tears falling from Dean's cheeks, and immediately went to his side to set a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Sam hovered the needle by Dean's neck. 

"I'm sorry, guys. Sammy... I didn't really wanna kill ya... And I treated Cas like shit." Dean raised his head and chuckled hollowly. "Did you know that we slept together once? And then I left him." He sighed, then rolled his head over to look at Des. "I even abandoned my own kid. I always wanted to start a family, y'know."

Des smiled down at him. "It's okay. They didn't exactly want you to know." he explained, and Dean nodded, hanging his head again. "Go ahead, Sammy." he mumbled. Just as Sam pushed the needle in one last time, the lights began to burst, one by one. Des watched in surprise, then shrugged at Sam before moving in front of them protectively. 

His dark, forest green eyes watched the shadow in the hallway move towards them. When a flapping, beige trench coat appeared, he instantly backed up. Castiel stormed in, his features showing his silent rage. Castiel continued through the storage room and stopped at the entrance of the dungeon. 

When the pair of wrathful blue eyes settled on him, Des looked away in shame. "Destiel, I did not expect this from you. Did I not tell you to stay away from the Winchesters?" he snapped angrily. Des frowned at his father and his courage grew. "I am a Winchester, too, and I can help people. Look, Dean is already getting better. He's almost human again-"

Destiel turned and gestured toward his other family members. Sam quickly pressed his blood into Dean's neck while the angel was distracted. Castiel turned his gaze back to Des. "Look, Father, let me just explain everything to Dad, okay? Once he gets better, back to normal, and he stills doesn't want me..." He glanced back at the now unconscious Dean and shrugged. 

Castiel relaxed slightly and sighed, looking away. "Fine. I'll expect daily prayers until then, Destiel." With that, the angel beat his wings and disappeared. Des cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to his uncle. "I guess we can take those cuffs off." He hurried over to Dean with the key at ready. 

Once they had settled him in his bed, Sam and Des sat at the main table in the war room. "That could've gone a bit better at the end." Sam laughed breathily. Destiel sighed and rested his forehead in his palm. "Yeah. You could say that." he grumbled, then looked up at Sam. He wondered how exactly Dean would react to the truth, and a wave of fear gripped Destiel's bones.


	10. The Boys are Back in Town

_Friday night they'll be dressed to kill_

_Down at Dino's bar and grill_

_The drink will flow and blood will spill_

_If the boys want to fight, you'd better let them_

Two months went by before Dean was up and kicking. Des stayed with him everyday, although he did have to do some research for Sam on occasion. Only Des knew that his grace was fully developed, and that he healed his dad once every night while Dean slept like a baby. 

One day, Dean took Des out to eat in a little diner nearby to get the full story. "So," Dean started a bit awkwardly, leaning his forearms on the wooden table top, "who exactly did I...?" He cleared his throat in embarrassment. 

Des smiled and chuckled at his dad. "You didn't really piece it all together, did you?" he asked. At Dean's confused look, he went on. "I'm your son. I look like I'm in my late teens. You've only been a demon for almost 10 years. Then Castiel comes down to get me..." He cocked a brow so Dean could connect the dots. 

Dean's face muscles moved in confusion, then surprise as he tried to come up with something to say. "Well I'll be damned." he sighed after a few minutes. "You don't believe me, do you?" Des asked with a sad smile. Dean ran a hand over his face. "No, no, you - you do have, uh, like, a resemblance... thing. Obviously." he stammered, still in shock. 

"So how was it? Growing up with an angel and all." Dean went on, pursing his lips and brows in concentration. Des chuckled and looked down at his clasped hands. "He's a good dad. But I always felt like we were different." he replied. He noticed Dean sit back a bit and nod knowingly. Destiel had a feeling that Dean knew the feeling. 

"Would you like me to call him down?" Des asked once they finished their burgers - with several pornographic moans from Dean. ("These will never be the same now that I had yours. How did you get so damn good at making burgers?" Dean had sighed.) "Nah. I think I've got it." Dean answered quietly, then shut his eyes, his eyebrows arching as he focused. 

"Cas, buddy, I'm sorry. Come down here so I can apologize face to face." he murmured. Des smiled proudly at Dean, then watched him sadly as several minutes passed without the angel's presence. Dean looked around slowly, then tried again. "C'mon, Cas. You know I'm not good with apologies, and you're kinda messing with my flow." he sighed. 

A soft flutter sounded from next to Destiel, and the rugged-haired angel appeared in the booth. " _I'm_ messing with your flow? I'm sorry, Dean, but _raising a child_ put a dam in mine." Castiel snarled softly. Dean looked at the table in shame. "I'm sorry, Cas." he repeated. "I was scared to show my feelings as a human, and I turned into a dick who didn't give a shit about anyone when I was brave enough as a demon. 

"Please Cas. If we never got together, then I'd still be a demon right now." Dean glanced at Des and gave him a thankful smile. Cas frowned in thought and looked at their son as well. "One more chance, Dean Winchester. But you need to help me find my grace first." he sighed, but smiled softly anyways. 

A grin broke out on Dean's face, and he swiftly pulled Cas by the collar for a kiss. Des burst out laughing and covered his eyes with a hand. "Oh, come on. I'm literally right next to you two." he whined light heartedly. Dean sat back down and winked. "Just stay out if the door's closed." he said in innuendo, making Cas widen his eyes.

Des, of course, was completely clueless.


	11. Twist and Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha fuckers

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Destiel brought his trio back to the bunker, Dean and Cas' hands intertwined. Sam glanced at it, cocked a brow, but went back to reading (rereading) Game of Thrones. Des finally felt happy. And his family was at peace for once in decades. He was glad that he had answered that phone call.

But that quickly changed. Cas keeled forward, retching and coughing. Everyone rushed towards him as he fell unconscious. "Cas! What the hell, man? What's happening?" Dean snapped. "His grace is fading, Dean! While you were busy stabbing people, he's been searching for his grace. Metatron still hasn't told him where it's hidden." Sam argued back. 

Dean looked up at his little brother with fear. He switched his gaze to Des, who nodded sadly. "Let's get him to a bed." he murmured, and all three supported Cas' weight to carry him through the halls to Dean's bedroom. "I can't believe this. I just got 'im back..." Dean said to himself under his breath. 

Watching his dad mourn already, Des grew angry. _Can't I help him?_ he thought indignantly. As he tried to come up with ideas, only one stuck. He stared at Castiel and took a deep breath. "I think I can help him." he spoke up. Dean and Sam's heads snapped around to look at him in wonder. (He ignored the fact that Sam's hair puffed out.)

He stepped forward until he was at Cas' side. "I need a knife." he said and held his hand out, not turning around. When someone set one in his palm, he set his shoulders. "I'm going to give him my grace. Because he's my father, it'll be just like his." he explained. "You'll need to leave." Des said over his dad's rejection. 

He heard Sam stand. "Dean. It's his choice. Let's go." Sam said gently. A few moments of silence passed. "Yeah. Okay." Dean sighed, but stayed a bit longer. "Hey, uh, Des, you can, you can call me Dad if you want." he murmured before clapped his son softly on his shoulder and stepping out of the room with his brother. 

Des waited until the door clicked into place to slowly slit Castiel's throat with the knife. Quickly, he had to slit his own throat before Castiel's healed. Destiel's grace surged out of him and sought out the nearest compatible Angel vessel. The bright, blueish purple light streamed through the air, looped, then settled itself inside of Cas. 

Destiel Winchester was no more. 

*****

He watched the Winchester family mourn over the loss of a family member for weeks, but they were still alright. Castiel had brought order to heaven, and remained by Dean's side. Knowing that Dean planned on marrying His child, He smiled softly to himself. He turned to his new companion with a curious look. 

"Any news?" He asked. His friend shook his head. "No, Balthazar is still looking for Crowley." he answered, then took a seat beside God. "He'll find him soon." He said, and the other nodded thoughtfully. The other Angel wished that they would find the demon soon, because that meant he, Destiel, could watch his little family some more, without interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was made Oct. 16th 2014 at 1PM or so. I sucked back then. ~~still suck too ha~~
> 
> But would you like for me to do some time stamps? What would you like in them?


End file.
